Perfection
by Kukki Boo
Summary: One day, Seto Kaiba decides he wants a girlfriend... boyfriend... person... or a piece of glass. SetoxHimself -mainly-


When he woke up that morning, Seto decided he was going to get a girlfriend. It was a sudden decision, but he figured it was about time. Even Tristan had a girlfriend, and people hardly even knew of his existence. Mokuba had also started to get interested in girls, and though he'd never admit it, it embarrassed him that his brother would date before him. After all, who was he to go to for advice, one of Yugi's friends? He would certainly not let _that_ happen.  
The biggest problem was, who? Oh sure, there were plenty girls at school that would easily go for him, but they were clingy enough when he ignored them, and he didn't need anyone who only wanted his money, now did he? Well, he supposed, he'd just figure out something, like he always did.  
He adjusted his shirt cuffs and checked the clock. _'3 AM. I guess I have some time yet.' _  
With a sigh, he booted up his computer to get some work done before school.

The morning went as usual, annoyingly. His idiot driver had sent his usual transportation in for repairs, before being kicked out, of course. Not wanting to waste time, Seto had driven himself. He'd taken a fairly plain looking car. If it was going to be there all day, it would be best it didn't stick out. As if those people deserved to look at his precious cars anyway.  
As usual, the teachers bored him and the students were jealous; those that weren't fawning over him.  
By lunchtime, he was almost looking forward to going to meetings.

"Yami," Yugi whined, "Do you think Joey really meant what he said?"  
Yami wrapped his arms around the boy, Yugi sobbing into the embrace. "Of course he didn't, he's just under a lot of stress."  
"B-but," he mumbled through tears. "But he said-"  
Yami silenced him by placing a long, slender finger over his lips. "I know what he said, but don't worry about it. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll have apologized and everything will be okay."  
Yugi smiled, wiping his eyes with is sleeve. "Thanks, Yami." He stood in his tippy-toes, giving Yami a small peck on the lips.  
When the two heard snickering, they turned to see Kaiba red-faced with a hand clamped over his mouth trying to hold in more laughter.  
Yugi looked truly disturbed. "I didn't know Seto Kaiba _could_ laugh." He bit his lip and said to himself quietly, "I always assumed that was wishful thinking on Mokuba's part."  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny, Kaiba?"  
Seto composed himself, clearing his throat. _'I must be losing it.'_  
He put on his well-known smirk, "Yugi, you're dating your _doppelganger_. I always knew you were a loser, but I didn't exactly expect this."  
Yugi pouted speechlessly, while Yami looked like he might tear Seto's arm off.  
"Come to think of it, that's actually a little bit disturbing." He'd meant it as an insult, but he was feeling a little bit nauseous.  
Yugi was getting sick of being hounded on his relationship. "Well jeeze Kaiba, it's not like we're related or anything!" He stopped wide eyed, turning his head slowly up to Yami, blanching at the possibility. "We're not, are we?"  
"You two have fun with that one," Seto walked off in smug amusement.  
Yami shook his head, his own face slightly twisted in disgust, "No, we're not."  
Yugi sighed in relief. They stood there in awkard silence for a few minutes. "Come on Yugi, your friends are probably waiting for you." He took his wrist and started towards their usual lunch area. Yugi smiled and nodded, letting Yami lead him there.

Seto slammed the driver's side door. _'Forget this, I've got more important things to do.'_  
He checked the rear view mirror like always, but this time, something caught his eye. He studied himself, his lips unconsciously twitched upwards. _'You know, on second thought, I don't think I could resist someone who looked just like me either.'_  
A figure with familiar brown hair and blue eyes, adorned in strange clothing of royal blue and gold reached out his hand. "Did you call for me? I have been waiting for you."  
Seto crossed his arms, glaring menacingly ahead of him. "No. Shut up. You don't exist. Go away."  
The man closed his eyes morosely. "As you wish," he stated, slinking back into the shadows.

"Bye, Yugi!" "See you, man!"  
Yugi waved goodbye to his friends cheerfully and walked hand in hand with Yami.  
Yami smiled at his little light, Yugi rambling about his friends again. He didn't mind that he already knew most of what he was talking about since he was there.  
"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Yugi looked into the car worriedly, tapping on the window. "Do you think he's okay? He's just kind of sitting there. I wonder how long he's been there. He didn't show up after lunch, I thought he left."  
Yami sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's go home." He resumed his grasp on Yugi's hand and continued on.

Seto gazed into the deep, entrancing, shining eyes that looked back into his. He lacked the coldness he usually showed to others, lost in waves of sapphire. He leaned closer and closer, eyelids drooping slowly. He'd always wondered what his first kiss would be like. He pulled away after a moment, bringing two fingers to his lips. It was a cool, tingling sensation. A nice one.  
He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, his undershirt falling to the floor next to it. He traced his fingers along the image of this perfect body, laying a palm against it. The rock hard abs gave off a similar feeling to the kiss, a slight chill running up his spine.  
He removed his hand and ran it along the wood surface. The high-quality oak was smooth to the touch. Yes, there was no way to describe this before him as anything but beautiful. Surely, something he'd been waiting for all his life.  
He put his arms behind the tall mirror, shoving it close to him. Instantly, gasped in pain, pushing it away. His chest was now sore and red as well as his upper arms, and it took a moment to catch his breath again. _'Hmm...'_ He pursed his lips and stroked his chin, _'Maybe this isn't going to work after all.'_  
Seto quickly re-clothed himself, turning his back to the mirror. He gave it a thoughtful sideglance for a long moment before shrugging and going to see if Mokuba was home yet.

The next day at lunch, Seto wasted no time approaching Yugi's little group of friends. Lo and behold, Joey and Yugi were friends again. He figured at least for starters, it was fine. Annoying, but he couldn't give up now. Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted. And he'd already decided what he wanted. Tea glared, Joey spitting insults while Tristan backed him up. The others remained silent, looking at him expectantly. He groaned inwardly. So _this_ was why he avoided them.  
"Hi Kaiba, what can we do for you?" Yugi asked with a friendly smile.  
Seto stopped in front of the, so far, least irking girl of the group. "I'd like to talk to you."  
"Hey!" Joey barked, slamming his hands on the table. "What d'ya want with my sister?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"It's okay, Joey," Serenity stood up quietly and followed Seto, who's already started walking away.  
Joey clenched his hands into tight fists. "If he- I'll- Rrgh!" He shook from anger, how could she agree like that?"  
"I'm sure it's fine. He probably just wants to, I don't know, confess his love to her or something," Tristan grinned slyly.  
"Why you-!!"  
"Come on, I was joking! As if that'd ever happen anyway," he chuckled, slapping his friend's back.  
"Yeah..." Joey stuffed his sandwhich into his mouth, glaring daggers at the direction Serenity and Kaiba had left in.

"So, uhm, what did you want to talk to me about?" Serenity looked down shyly, avoiding eye contact with someone she thought didn't even know she existed.  
"There's something I have to tell you." He softened his eyes, reaching out an arm to gently turn her chin towards him.  
_'Damn, I'm a good actor too. Is there anything I can't do? Oh yeah, defeat Yugi...'_ His gaze hardened subconciously. Serenity wondered if she had done something to make him mad. _'It's not that I can't defeat him, it's that I haven't. Yet. I'm too... busy. Of course, it's not my fault he cheats. But one day, I will. And what of his friendship then, huh?'_  
"Mr. Kaiba?"  
It was then Seto seemed to remember what he was doing. _'Great, I really am losing it.'_  
"I wanted to tell you, Serenity, that I've always... really liked you." And he even remembered her name!  
She blushed, again averting her gaze. "I'm sorry, there's someone else I like. Besides, I don't even live here. I'm just here for a few months to visit Joey."  
She didn't even live there? And- he just got rejected?_ 'WHAT!?'_  
He could tell he said that out loud when she flinched and apoligized again.  
_'Get ahold of yourself, Seto. Get ahold of yourself.'_  
"You know," he smirked, a mischeivous glint in his eye, "This could have all been avoided."  
Serenity's head shot up. "W-what do you mean?"

_'Alright, let's try this again.'_ Seto sighed, trying to do this faster this time. "You," he stood in front of someone he recognized, and he had to admit, not half bad looking either. "I need to talk to you."  
"Me?" Ryou squeaked quietly, holding a fisted hand to his chest.  
Kaiba gave a stiff nod. Ryou got up and went with him, frowning nervously.  
"This is weird," Joey scratched his head, "What's he up to?"  
Tristan shrugged, equally as confused.  
Something finally clicked in Joey's head. "Wait, where's Serenity!?"  
Yugi grimaced and gave a whiny moan, dearly hoping that Kaiba wasn't doing anything.  
"Hey, man!" Joey turned to see one of his classmates running, coming to a stop behind him.  
"Huh?"  
"I think they just took your sis' to the nurse's office."  
"Seriously!?" Joey jumped up and ran at full speed. _'He wouldn't!'_  
"Is she here?" he shouted at the nurse anxiously.  
The nurse, being acquainted with him, simply nodded.  
Serenity blinked a few times, the sunlight hurting her eyes.  
"Ren, are you okay? What happened?"  
She sat up, holding her throbbing head tiredly. It took a minute to register the man nearly shaking her to death.  
She stared at him with blank eyes. "Who are you?"  
Joey gasped. She had to be kidding. A really, really, bad joke. But she just sat there. It wasn't a joke.  
He twitched, gaping in horror, and screamed.

Seto smirked. He could almost hear the "mutt" scream now. Luckily for him, Seto had been nice, and made it only (probably) temporary... mostly. He couldn't let himself be embarrassed, after all.  
Ryou wrenched his hands together, waiting for Kaiba to speak up.  
Seto brushed a few strands of hair out of Ryou's face gently. "No need to be so nervous."  
"W-what do you want, Kaiba?"  
Seto smiled. "I just wanted to ask how you feel about me, because I like you alot."  
Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief. "But I thought you hated all of us... and me."  
"I don't hate you."  
"But... Why are you always so mean then?  
He was getting impatient. "Don't you see? That's not me. It's all a facade, a mask."  
He was too good at this. Not that it was a problem. "So, would you let me take you out?"  
Ryou smiled kindly and took Seto's hand, seeming to see that as a perfectly acceptable reason. "I'll go out with you, Kaiba."  
Seto felt his mood lift. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. But even as he walked alongside his pretty new girlfriend, his mind couldn't help but wander back to that man from yesterday, a glimpse of perfection.

I was going to do a longer mirror scene, but I didn't want to stretch it. And.. that was _really_ weird to write. xD


End file.
